


To give everything

by Aj_ghosty



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_ghosty/pseuds/Aj_ghosty
Summary: Wooyoung was always sick and so never experienced what it was like to be the average teenager, San was an average teenager and decided that he wanted others to experience it too.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Choi San
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	To give everything

**Wooyoung**

It never used to be like this. When I was a kid I used to be able to do all of the things a normal kid could do like go to school, have friends even. I only have one friend, his name is Yeosang and he’s just like everybody else... normal. He’d go to school and then come to hang out with me before his parents wanted him home, that’s exactly how our friendship keeps going since I can no longer choose to go and see him. It’s almost the time that he usually gets here so I hope he can come, sometimes he can’t and I understand that but I still get lonely. “Wooyoungie! I brought snacks.” Just as I think about the time, an always bouncy Yeosang throws his bag in the corner chair before launching at it himself. He always makes me laugh. He sat in the chair before sighing loudly as he looked at the door. “Yah! Choi San get your ass in here he’s not contagious. I brought you here for a reason.” He yelled and my gaze instantly fell to the door as soon as a tall yet skinny teen shuffled through the door. “I get it, you brought me here to see a sick kid because I take life for grante— oh... hey...” He locked eyes with me before he finished his sentence and I waved back. Yeosang rolled his eyes while shaking his head at the boy. “Woo, I’m so sorry about him. And no, that’s not why I brought you here. My friend is good at almost everything so he’s going to help you study because I’m not good at any of that stuff and my parents will throw me out if they see my next report card and it hasn’t changed since last time.” I raised a brow at him as he rubbed his neck anxiously. Me and San looked at each other and then at Yeosang in states of shock. “I’ll do it. I don’t mind using my time to help, the only stuff I do is get scans and my blood drawn anyway so its not like I don’t have any time to do it.” I stated and Yeosang smiled before throwing a bag of chips at me. He dragged a chair next to him so that San could sit down before his phone rang. “It’s my mom, give me a second.” He ran outside as he answered the phone which left me and San sitting and waiting for one of us to say something to break the now awkward silence. “I’m sorry for being rude when I walked in.” San apologised, I just shrugged as I gave him a half smile. “You’ve only been here a second and I don’t want to use you or anything but could you give me the glass of water that’s next to you?” I asked, he nodded quickly before handing me the water as gently as possible. “You’re not going to break me you know.” I laughed, it was his turn to smile as he rubbed his hands against his trousers not knowing what to say or do next. I placed the water on the table next to my bed as a sharp pain travelled from my stomach to my chest making me jolt forward and struggle for air. “Wooyoung? What’s wrong? Shhh... it’s okay, I’ll get help okay.” San went to get up and leave but I didn’t want to be alone. What if I died and I was alone? I don’t want that to be a possibility... ever. I grabbed his hand to prevent him from leaving and he nodded in understanding. “It’s okay... Yeosang! Go and get someone quickly!” He yelled as he rubbed my back, usually that makes me feel calmer but today I felt no change. It didn’t take long for a nurse to come in and try to help, Yeosang stood silently in the doorway looking nervous as I still gripped San’s hand tightly. “Kid, you’re going to have to leave.” The nurse stated in an emotionless tone, he looked at me with a worried expression as I tightened my grip even more. “I can’t, he’ll be alone. He doesn’t want to be alone.” He responded and the nurse just grumbled and muttered under her breath. I gave him a smile, the biggest smile I could muster before everything started to turn foggy. “Wooyoung?” The worried tone from Yeosang in the doorway sounded far away, much further than he was. I could feel myself slipping, the grip I had on San started to loosen as more people entered the room. The doctor removed San from where he was so our hands slid apart, I felt cold... and alone. The last thing I felt before slipping into darkness was the two things I never wanted to feel.

**San**

I just felt his grip loosen, with how much he panicked before I knew he wouldn’t just let go. “San... come on lets come back tomorrow when he’s better.” Yeosang placed his hand on my shoulder, at first I agreed with him and we went to leave but I suddenly stopped when we were halfway down the corridor. Turning around I saw him being moved out of his room and somewhere else. “I’m staying. He didn’t want to be alone in there so I know for a fact that he wouldn’t want to be alone when he wakes up.” Yeosang sighed before explaining that he had to get home anyway and left. As soon as he did I sat down on a chair in the middle of the waiting area. It must have been around an hour before I decided to go and ask about him, I asked the nurse at the desk and she looked at the computer for a while before sighing and looking at me solemnly. “It’s a long and difficult procedure but the team with him is very good, it’ll be a few hours at least if all goes smoothly. You can wait if you want but it’s getting late, your family will wonder where you are.” I shrugged before going back to my seat as she watched me with a small smile tugging at her lips as I pulled out my phone to call my parents. “Hi mom, I’m fine. I’m at the hospital to see Yeosang’s friend, oh... he called you already? Is it okay if I stay for a while until he comes back and wakes up? Thanks mom... I love you too, bye.” I sat back in my chair and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity before the same nurse from the desk placed her hand on my shoulder. “You can see him now. Everything went well.” I nodded and stretched as I stood up walking back to his room. I stopped at the door before looking in to see him staring out of the window, his tanned skin slightly pale as his face showed no expression. I leaned on the door which made it creak slightly as he turned to look at me slowly. “You stayed?” He asked, his voice was only a whisper yet I could tell it was strained. “I did, don’t talk if it hurts. I didn’t know how sick you were, I’m sorry.” He just shook his head before gesturing for me to sit in the chair next to him so I did. “Thank you for staying.” He muttered and I nodded. He took a fresh glass of water from the table and sipped it before coughing, to say I was on edge was an understatement. “That’s better...” He chuckled as he placed the glass back on the table. “Ive not always been like this you know, when I was younger I used to be the popular kid in school but after I got the tumour I got sick really quickly and Yeosang was the only one who understood why I left school, he’s the only one that stuck with me through everything. It’s me who should be sorry, to both him and you for you having to see me like this.” I smiled and placed my hand on top of his. “I have to go soon but I’ll come back tomorrow okay? It’s Saturday so I’ll bring my work and I can see what that brain of yours is really up to during the day okay?” He smiled and nodded, his smile was really bright despite his pale complexion. We said goodbye before I left, my mom was already waiting for me in the reception area as I left so I didn’t have to walk home. I thanked her, but the one thing that was on my mind is how I could make Wooyoung enjoy his teen years while he still has them. I’ll figure it out tomorrow...


End file.
